


天理难容（中）

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 王一博/大张伟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	天理难容（中）

现实衍生物

肖战&王一博x大张伟

单恋，背德，强奸，大张伟已婚设定

不接受劝退

BGM：隔墙花

房间和浴室相隔不足五米，外头的声音清晰入耳，这样甜美的呻吟，不论是谁都会忍不住想蹂躏身下人吧，肖战无奈的发现自己居然起了反应，他咽了咽口水，用舌头润了润嘴唇，邪笑起来。

不喜欢他也会起反应，如果喜欢他会怎样呢？肖战歪着头不禁思索起王一博的痴恋，他的独占欲和敏锐。

和他现在的悲鸣。

要不要试试呢？

………要不要尝试真正的去爱一个人呢？是否我也能变得心情如同天上地下，起伏为一人？

大老师？

……张伟？

他误入歧途。

王一博跪在张伟的身侧，太爱一个人也会被爱意扼住喉咙窒息而死，他们的爱意让他们互相折磨，直到他毕生所爱的眼睛哭得干涸，眼眶中曾嵌着世界上最耀眼的黑珍珠的光也淡了，他的爱人就这样凝视他，仿佛要灼烧他身上的罪孽，让他死在去天堂的路上。

他吻过一寸又一寸皮肤，道歉的字眼也可以视若无物，虔诚地吻上他无力的中指，好像是对他的朝圣，他不想放过任何一片净土，想让自己的罪恶布满富饶的花园，可又怕自己脏透了，业火把一切燃尽成为贫瘠，而他的神明就不再降临，他如此想来便再也不敢再用孽根碰他多余。

王一博是张伟看过来的孩子，此刻深陷痛苦的螺旋，张伟又怎会看不懂他此时内心的动摇，王一博所必经的痛苦与惶恐叫他于心不忍，他只是一介俗人，有偏袒有私心，他万不想让王一博受到半点污泥的伤害，他想告诉他不论如何他都不会告发他，他不想让他收到谴责，嗓子方才叫得嘶哑，他想摸摸他的脸，想同他说说话。

虽然在别人看来你罪不可赦，但你的眼泪是净水。

王一博你有什么错呢？

没有爱错人，没有做错事，只是晚了一步。

仅仅是大张伟已经结婚了。

他正张嘴想要对王一博说什么的时候，被一团东西堵住了嘴，他侧目去看，发现了尚穿着浴袍肖战的身影。

“你缺了一种危机意识。”其实肖战在旁看了良久，久到他看到被欲望迫紧的王一博仍旧细心为张伟作扩张，充满爱意的眼神，久到他听到腻人的呻吟和红肿的茱萸，被操红的小穴吐出了一些清液。

当下张伟的嘴被堵上，他惊诧地望向王一博，这间房间中居然还有另一人！

而他方才的所有举动都被人窥了去，他不知是否连那份悸动、连带他纷杂的思绪都被人知晓，他把手上的禁锢甩得啪啪作响，脸和耳尖都羞红了去，只是现在只能发出“唔唔嗯嗯”的声音，那团布料距他鼻子很近，他嗅到一丝刺鼻的气味，舌头传来又咸又腥的味道，像是混了谁的精液。顿时张伟的脸色黑了下来，他再怎么眼拙也不可能不发现肖战的情况。

那人硬了。

一旁的王一博还未表达什么，肖战便对他挑了挑眉：“都费劲把人绑过来了……你在退缩什么？”

王一博闻言微怔，他不断的反问自己，片刻，所有的想法匆匆略过他脑海。

红润的小穴一开一闭似是邀请，涓涓地流着他方才的精液和肠液混在一起的淫靡，腿根细密的精水顺着大腿的弧线缓慢下流，不会有人抵挡的住这样的诱惑，如同伊甸园的蛇吐着信子对他低语。

如果不咬下这一口苹果，就永远只是上帝造出的玩偶。

他的一根手指没入了那张小嘴，魔怔似的看着变得绯红的皮肤，紧绷的肌肉和内壁的柔软咬合，既然已经听从了撒旦的引诱，就该吞食整个苹果。

情愫不明，不妥协却也不反抗，他们都在彼此的眼中看到了挣扎，他配不上他无瑕的喜欢，也抵不过道德扼住喉的疼痛。

如果一切都是最好的安排，虽然这是呈给上天半吊子的表演，如此纠缠不清便也随风而去了吧。

他心知他的神明总要原谅一切，他的丑陋也好，他的罪责也罢。他就该当一个在阴暗里的丑角，汲取一点阳光就跪谢天地。

人们都想张伟是不食人间烟火的仙，可其实他是只懂柴米油盐的凡俗夫子而已。

他只是偏爱王一博一些，绝再没有多余了。

最后、最后再让王一博给大张伟留下一点吻痕，至少让我看见你就能明白我曾经也掠夺过温暖，沐浴过正道的春风，方才堕入地狱。

既然已经染上淤泥的浊，何不再加点情欲的红色？

天堂和地狱也不过一念之差。

床上三道人影交缠一起，他们如此忘我的做爱，床榻经不起三人的折腾发出吱呀吱呀的抗议声，只是那两人没听进去，亦不在意这些无用之事，手上身下的动作一刻也没停止，床下散落了一地的衣物。

呻吟声、喘息声、肉体拍打的声音交织在一起，在情色的房间发酵成欲望的茧，待崩裂之声响起时便会破茧成蝶的爱欲。

但张伟身体下意识的反抗在肖战眼中就是情欲的添加剂，是乐此不彼折磨笼中鸟的欢愉感。他不怕张伟的反抗，利索地解禁了张伟的双手，张伟的手腕虽然有毛巾为他护身却还是被勒出了红印，肌肉因为紧绷得太久，一经解放也只能无力的瘫软在床上。

肖战拽着张伟的头发凑往自己的下身，他最是喜爱张伟的嘴唇，如果是他的嘴唇伺候自己的肉棒，想必可享受天伦之乐，他抽掉张伟嘴中的布块，可张伟见了那团软肉直犯恶心，死都不开口。但肖战可不是王一博，对张伟下狠心容易的很，他揪住张伟的茱萸用力一拧，毫不留情，眼见张伟的胸口泛出了青紫色。张伟自然痛呼出声，肖战趁此将性器捅入张伟的嘴中，按住张伟的头不让他躲开，顺势捏住了张伟后颈上的肉，如若张伟又生出反抗之心，肖战不知要叫他好好明白什么是痛苦的滋味了。

张伟眼角有些余泪被激了出来，他的舌头被肖战的肉棒戳得发麻，精液的腥苦味在舌苔上蔓延，可他现在已经是别无选择，只得吞吐肖战的那根东西，他只希望他能快些射出来叫自己早点远离苦海。

如此想来他强压呕吐的欲望舔舐着肖战的性器，肖战很满意张伟的识时务，虽然这是张伟第一次口交，牙齿难免磕碰，这样青涩的举动倒反而让肖战莫名舒服，口水和精液在张伟嘴里搅动发出“啧啧”的声音，而张伟染了泪水的脸颊又点燃了肖战的施暴欲，他使劲用手压下张伟的后脑勺，腰部使劲挺动，好让自己的分身整根没入张伟的口中，突如其来的深喉让张伟喉咙一紧，咳出了些精水混着律液顺着张伟的嘴角流到床单上，他嘴唇抿得发白把肖战的肉棒含得更用力了，肖战舒服地挺了挺腰，发出一声满意的喟叹，他的前端被喉咙几次挤压，爽极一时，马眼大开泄在了张伟嘴里。性器从张伟嘴中撤出的时候，他刚想吐出那些恶心的白浊就被肖战的手掌锢住了嘴。

“不行，咽下去。”张伟惊恐地瞪大眼睛，这种东西他怎么可能咽得下去。

肖战凑近了张伟的脸，两双眼睛对视。

“我说，咽下去。”

和王一博不一样。

张伟看到肖战冰冷的瞳孔得出了第一结论，毫无爱意可言的黑色瞳仁直视着他，那双眸中映照出颤抖的自己，张伟无端想起了黑洞，被吸进去只有一个下场——被摧毁，可肖战眼中又闪烁着别的东西，张伟一时间没有看懂。

肖战嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度，但张伟只觉得恐惧，他的话语是如此的不近人情，以至于张伟无法违背肖战的意思将那些精液尽数吞下了腹去。精液滑入食道的感觉明显极了，张伟能感觉到那些东西在小腹停留，涨大了他的肚子。

张伟的乖顺让肖战好心情的拍了拍他的后脑勺，温柔的亲吻从张伟的眼睛一直下到锁骨，可张伟知道他是表面温和，他不敢反抗肖战，僵硬地被他抱在怀中亲热。

王一博发现了张伟身体的紧绷，不善地对着肖战发话了：

“轻点。”

“怎么？心疼你家宝贝儿了？”

“…………”

“王一博，别装好人，如果不是你，他也不会这样。”

这番话踩到了王一博的软肋，他低着头咬着嘴唇不再言语，是，他有什么资格说肖战，同样都是强奸犯罢了。

他埋首专注眼前跪趴着的张伟，眼中带了些愧疚，可他已经没有退路了，他要毁灭、也要把他的天使拉入泥流，他已经这么决定了。

一手提起那人纤细的腰身，一手揉着那人抬高比常人来得消瘦带骨感的臀部，末了拍打了几下才掰开臀瓣，露出粉嫩的小穴来好让他的肉棒进入，后穴在之前扩张得很到位，王一博没什么阻碍就能在后穴肆意抽送。

对不起……

可是他已经没有选择了。

“额……额啊…啊…唔嗯…嗯不……不行了…啊…”

“呜…啊王……一博儿……我…我…不行…额……”

“啊…疼……太！太深了……唔嗯……不行…啊…”

肖战眼神暗了暗。他以前有遇到过在床上叫的那么好听的人吗？

张伟正对着肖战的耳边呻吟，由于没有支撑他的地方，他只能环住肖战的肩承受王一博一次又一次的进入。他微垂眼睑，绯红的脸颊就像是引诱人堕落的伊甸园之蛇，张开的小嘴和偶尔露出的舌尖无疑更让人为之癫狂。

好像有些明白为什么王一博会喜欢这个人了，至少，他明白了一点原因。

肖战眯着眼，看着张伟的身体因为情欲由白皙变成瑰丽的粉红，他扶着张伟的脸和他接吻，连唇瓣都是蜜糖的甜味。

原来如此。

……原来如此。

只要是看着这个人就会变得温柔，想要保护他，更想要拥有他。饶是与张伟见面不超过三次的肖战都如此，更何况是长年累月的相识相知？

肖战抚上了张伟的脖子，只听见他轻笑着一声。

“呀…你可别怪我呀…张伟？”方才温柔的人儿又变成了施暴者，他卡紧张伟的颈部，张伟的气管被他扼住，脸憋得通红，他看见肖战对着他调皮地吐出了舌头，舌尖上卷着一粒白色的药片。肖战抱住他的头与他深吻，唇舌交缠，他把药片抵入了张伟的嘴中，下意识的，张伟将那片药物吞咽了下去，待张伟和肖战分开，牵出一根细细的银丝，肖战确认张伟的确将药片吞下，而此时张伟再怎么想吐出来也没可能了。

张伟怒视着肖战，一手捂住刚才被肖战掐疼的脖子，问他：“什么东西？”

“这里可是情趣酒店，你说还能是什么？大老师？”

“啊…啊…嗯…嗯额……”张伟呻吟着躺在床上，浑身蜷缩呈保护姿态，王一博和肖战在这时起了争执。

“为什么下药，对他身体不好！”

“你既然要操他，为什么不让他一起爽，现在他这个样子反抗你很舒服吗？”

“……但是…”

“王一博，你还在装老好人，装关心他？你最开始在做出这个选择的时候是真没有想过这个情况吗？这里是娱乐圈，你该知道你的宝贝多危险吧？圈里看上他的又不止你一个，今天你不上，明天就轮到别人了，到时候你可不是一句后悔就能挽回的。”

“王一博，你从始至终就是想要他，别自欺欺人了。”

“况且……”肖战从背后抱住张伟，用手指撬开了他的嘴唇，嫣红的舌尖被玩弄，另一只手抬起张伟的一条腿，后穴敞开，涓涓地流出淫液，肖战咬住张伟肩部的一块小肉，抬眼看着王一博：“都到这种时候了……这样的美人儿你不要……我也忍不住啊…对吧。”

张伟喘着气，他尚还有理智，双手捂住自己的嘴，不想让人听到他即将发出的浪叫，他浑身发热，后穴的肠液分泌得异常多，张伟脸上爬满了绯红，后穴深处传来一股热潮，像有无数蚁虫的搔痒，肖战的手指缠上了柱身上下套弄，不时指腹的老茧滑过铃口，都叫张伟心中为之一颤，而仅仅这些不仅起不了缓解作用，欲潮发痒愈发不可收拾，他的指缝间漏出了几声呻吟，他感到后穴一阵空虚，叫他心痒难耐恨不得被什么填满。

谁都好，快点来操我……

张伟转过头去，肖战炙热的呼吸都打在他的脖子上，张伟眼中写满了渴求，他的后背磨蹭着肖战道：“……你…能不能………额嗯…能不能………”

肖战可不是那么轻易被请动的人，他将张伟拉进一些伏在他耳朵边细语道：“那大老师叫得好听些，我就把它给你。”他用那根东西顶了顶张伟的股沟。

“战……肖战……给我…”肖战笑了笑没回应，张伟抿了抿嘴唇，眼中透了些水雾，他撇了嘴，隐隐有些泣音：“战…战哥哥……你…你能不能操我啊……”

“战哥哥……我想要…我好想要…”

啊啊，被叫哥哥了，这谁能忍得住啊。

他勾起张伟的腿弯，将他抱在自己怀中，双腿被分开，后穴也完完全全的暴露在眼前，肖战涨大的性器直捣小穴，这一下叫张伟呻吟都卡在喉咙中，肖战坏心眼地挺动腰身，张伟被上上下下地抽插撞得呻吟都支离破碎，后穴兴奋地咬着那根肉棒，插得张伟屁股湿了大半，原是被肖战操熟了，后面潮吹了。

“宝贝，我喜欢你这骚样子，你屁股都被我玩湿了。”

“啊！啊……好大……太大了…嗯因…为喜欢战哥哥的……它喜欢战哥哥进来……唔嗯……战哥哥前面…前面也想要……”

肖战转过眼去瞧王一博神色不明的脸，暗地里嘲笑一声，磕了药还不是和床上的所有贱货都一样？你还会爱他吗？你还会为之癫狂吗？还会奋不顾身吗？

王一博咬了咬牙，张伟是他的，谁也抢不走。

他气得有走火入魔的势头，肖战见他如此，怕他做出出格之事，再也不多激他，王一博伸手握住张伟白细的腕子欺身而上，用唇摩挲眼角，再一路往下跟张伟换了一个吻，轻轻咬了口唇瓣，接着舌头便滑进去舔向牙龈的两侧，探索过后缠上对方的舌头好好吸吮一番，未了拉了一丝银丝，他箍住张伟的腰，伸手岔开张伟的双腿往外一扯，挤着肖战的性器硬生生捅入了张伟的后穴，耳边响起撕心裂肺的哭喊，肠液和血液一起流到了王一博的肉棒上，明明张伟现在那么疼、那么难过，王一博的分身却更加粗硬，大截的肉棒露在外头，又迫不及待地想塞入张伟的内壁抽插。

后穴被两根阳根同时贯穿，张伟的身体先反应过来从失声大叫，王一博拭去他眼角渗出的泪水，也顾不上张伟是否疼痛流血，胡乱地往后穴顶弄。另一边被王一博的分身挤进更深处后庭的肖战皱起眉头，眼前的王一博抛下理智，宛如恶兽一般的掏出心脏给所有人看他的示爱，这般不懂事地进入倒让张伟的小穴被顶撞几下开始容纳两个人的性器，张伟大口地呼吸，不自觉地绞紧后穴，叫两人险些射精，肖战伸手把着张伟的大腿抬高再放下，后穴紧咬着两人的肉棒摩擦出了泡沫，两根滚烫的棒子埋在小穴里，在腹部鼓出了形状，张伟似是在痛苦和爽利中得了趣，开始摇晃起了屁股去咬两个人的性器。

“射……射进来…一博儿…战哥哥……额啊…”

“我嗯啊……想要给你们生…生孩子哼嗯……”

“嗯…嗯啊……好大…啊……我好喜欢…”

肖战率先反应过来开始上下操弄起张伟，王一博和肖战一前一后地撞向张伟最柔软的地方，张伟爽得脚趾蜷缩，浑身发颤得夹紧臀瓣，王一博的精液冲出马眼灌了他一肚子，而肖战又往深处戳动，又一股精液混在了他的小腹中。

王一博抽出他的肉棒，又红又大，上面蘸了许许多多湿漉漉的白浊，张伟撅着屁股好让肖战的肉棒插他的更里些，王一博挑起眉头，指了指自己涨大的分身，提起分身拍向张伟的颊，语气却十分柔和：“舔舔它。”张伟浑身热得很，想到这根东西能填满自己，能把自己折腾得欲仙欲死的，张口就把分身含进去，用上腭磨蹭着铃口，手拙劣地揉着襄袋。他趴在王一博的胯下握着他的肉棒舔弄，他又舔又撮把王一博的肉棒伺候的极爽，让王一博的性器在他嘴里进进出出，王一博抓着他的头发和他对视，张伟的嘴唇含着他通红的肉棒，嘴角已经沾上了不少精液和唾液，强烈的视觉冲击让他忍不住勃起的欲望，他抵着喉咙让张伟为他深喉，自然被下了春药的张伟很乐意为他的肉棒服务，射出的精液被咽了下去，张伟用舌头把肉棒上残存的精液尽数舔进嘴为他清理干净。

而这时身后却被猛地捅到了前列腺，肖战用力一顶，让张伟前头激出一丝淫液，张伟配合地扭动腰身，望找着能让自己快活的那一点，直到滑过某一点时，他浑身一个激灵，甜美的呻吟声自口中发出，强烈的快感如海浪朝他袭来，叫他无法思考。王一博的手指缠上了张伟的柱身套弄，从指间滑落一丝黏稠的液体，被肖战插射精后的分身不但没软下来，只是抬得更高更硬。后头刚得了趣，眼下张伟只想好好快活一番，他不作多想便一手支着床铺借力把肖战的分身当成棒子般上下插动，王一博的手抚上分身揉弄前端，泄精后的龟头变得异常敏感，但王一博知道张伟现在的需要，套弄得十分粗暴，痛中带爽，爽中带痛，让人无法自拔，只得沉醉当中让一浪又一浪的爽快卷走了他最后一丝理性。

“啊、啊……再用力…战、战哥哥啊！操我！啊！啊嗯……”

“呜——一博儿，好舒服……嘶……”

张伟此时舒爽正起劲，手不自觉地揪弄起胸前的两颗红点，他又搓又揉，两粒红豆在空气中挺立，他把后穴夹紧了几分：“一、一博儿，想要⋯⋯”王一博瞧见这样的张伟，当下便用嘴去安抚那颗可爱的茱萸，张伟依从着本能地靠往王一博，贪恋似的蹭了蹭王一博颈间，另一只手拢起另一边的胸部往王一博嘴巴捧。张伟以半跪之姿含着肖战的肉棒，使肖战的分身往里头深埋，肖战知张伟想要，便猛力冲击那点，张伟失神地叫着，王一博望向发出如此诱人声音的双唇，想要把它死死地堵住，不让其他人听见，勾过张伟的后颈封上那张嘴，呻吟声尽数被堵住在两人嘴内。

“唔唔⋯⋯唔、唔哈⋯⋯”肖战熟稔地换着不同角度九浅一深的顶向前列腺，张伟把嗓子喊哑了，整个人七荤八素的伏在王一博怀里，双手无力地挂在王一博颈间，要不是王一博紧紧地抓着他，张伟多半要滑下去，他连呻吟声也七零八落的，一声没落又被另一声更高昂的盖过，彷佛在鼓舞两个人亢奋地继续，他见张伟前头虽无瑕顾及仍跷高高的，便又把手覆上柱身及囊袋一拼替他套弄，俩人的喘息声变得逐渐粗重，肖战当中好几次顶到敏感点，使那人前头的事物不受控的流出一丝白浊，那人含糊只能闷哼几声射了些许，白浊黏着那人的耻毛，犹如三人此时难分难舍的姿势。


End file.
